The present invention relates to a new and novel variety of Plum Tree, hereinafter denominated varietally as "Gar-Red" and more particularly to such a plum tree which produces semi-freestone fruit having a pleasing shape and which further are ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately August 10 through August 15 under the ecological conditions prevailing in Fresno County, Calif. The new variety of Plum Tree appears to produce fruit which have somewhat similar characteristics as compared with the Gar Fantasy Plum Tree, (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,178), but is distinguishable therefrom and characterized principally as to novelty by being ripe for harvesting the shipment approximately five or six weeks before the Gar Fantasy Plum Tree at the same Fresno County location.
The inventor has during his professional career, produced scores of new varieties of fruit trees, as well as developed a multiplicity of new and novel grapevines. During the course of the several decades when the applicant developed these new and novel varieties of plants, he routinely studied and evaluated chance open-pollinated fruit trees of unknown parentage in an effort to ascertain whether any new and distinct varieties were evident. The present variety of Plum Tree "Gar-Red" is a product of the above-identified procedure.